witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Triss Merigold/@comment-131.207.242.5-20160104143047/@comment-131.207.242.5-20160104185808
You don't see anything wrong with Triss romance? Really? Let me check if you did get the back story right then. Just imagine being with someone for about 15 years, you have your ups and downs, but you love each other more than anything, you also have an adopted daughter together, Ciri. Now imagine that this girlfriend of yours, Yen, has a best friend who is very openly in love with you, Triss. She's always all over you, trying to jump into your bed, she even uses a love potion to finally make you fall in love with her and be with her for a while (this still while you're practically married to her best friend). Later on, when you're yet on another break with the love of your life (complicated relationship), Triss sort of guilt manipulates you into sleeping with her again. Finally, Yen reacts and tells Triss that it needs to stop and it gets less aggressive from then on. Not long after that however, in one of the most critical moments in your daughter's life, Triss betrays both Ciri and Yen, it's so bad that they are tortured, imprisoned and almost die. What's even worse, you are led to believe at first that it is Yen who betrayed you and Ciri and took Ciri away. After that, Triss comes around, realizes her mistake, and tries to help find and free Yen and Ciri. Everything is good from now on until the unfortunate events where you almost die, and Yennefer uses all of her power, doing everything she can to save you, even though she knows that there's no chance for that, and that she will die too if she tries, but she cannot let go. All this, while Triss simply stands there, watching you die and her best friend die beside you. Ciri saves the both of you, transporting you to another plane. After some unknown events, you come back suffering from amnesia. You only know that you were in love with some sorceress, you meet Triss and she lies and manipulates you to believe that she is the sorceress you remember being in love with. That's seriously messed up, I mean, who does that? It's sick! I really don't get how can you support this "romance". I don't care about other people who don't take time researching things and see Triss as a nice innocent girl which she isn't. I mean, I understand if you don't like Yennefer because her personality is not your cup of tea, you hate brunettes, or you simply have no taste. But to say Yennefer never cared about Geralt, or was just using him is to say a big fat lie and wishfully thinking no one will smell your BS. Sorry, but it stinks. Yennefer loved Geralt and Ciri. She lost everything because of them: her house, her belongings, her position, her reputation, her health. And she never regretted taking care of Ciri in the first place, nor reuniting with Geralt. She is the kind of person you know will be there for you no matter how hard it is and no matter who your enemy is, quite literally to the very end. When Geralt was sentenced to death in The Lady of The Lake and she had a chance to be pardoned, she had no doubts about joining Geralt in his fate. To me, it closes any discussion if Yennefer is worthy of being Geralt's true love. On the contrary, is Geralt worthy of her affection and loyalty? This is the question I'd ask if I didn't love them together with their flaws and strengths. They are by no means an ideal couple, but they are perfect to each other.